The Ouran Fairies Of Love & The Straw hat Pirates
by firefizzy
Summary: This is a crossover with Ouran characters and One piece characters. Romantic comedy with the girls being fairies and the guys there for their amusement and "entertainment" I promise it's super funny, along with steamy scenes! I can only promise no lemons.
1. And so, they meet

**Okay, so this will have characters from One piece, Ouran, and a couple extra girls from soul eater, and then a couple of OCs. But, since not all of you will know all these, it won't really matter. Also, I have all the couples figured out, but since this is a drama and a self realization kind of story, please tell me which characters you think should get together at one point or another, and then the final couples. Might not necessarily do so, or even answer, but all reviews are welcome. Enjoy!**

Long ago, far away, there was the land of ouran. This is where the Ouran Fairies lived. When a fairy reached the age of 18, they went out into the world to search for their soul mate. Most didn't find their true love, for in the haze of romance created by themselves, they would be swept away in other loves, usually never returning to their home town.

The council became worried that if this continued, their special species would be wiped out. So they began to make each person a special log post that had their magic placed inside, that pointed to their destined mate.

Now, during the legendary pirate era, there was a rare case, where a large group of fairies found all of their log posts, faced the same direction.

So the group decided to travel together, until fate lead them down different paths.

The group of thirteen were flying up in the clouds, letting the warm currents of the sea push them up higher.

They suddenly spotted two boats below, one with a skull in a straw hat, and the other a plain black sail, where you can barely see CP9 written in silver.

They dropped down quickly to find everyone in a great fight, a reindeer, leopard, giraffe, and many other devil fruit users all battling to the death.

There was a large boom! as a large cat and skinny young man made contact, the pure power pushing them apart.

Then a green haired man and the giraffe could be seen fighting in long slashes with fine blades.

"Wow! These guys are seriously attractive!" A girl with light brown locks and blue eyes, Mei said bluntly.

"No kidding!" Midori agreed.

"The CP9 pirates are doing pretty well." Aoi noticed, as two blondes clashed into each other, yelling inaudible insults.

"Oh, look at that two on one!" Mei said, watching the twins circle the dark haired man, both teams attacking the other only to find their defenses too overpowering. Suddenly Robin gasped.

"Girls! Look at your log posts!" She yelled, distracting them all from the fight. As they all looked down at their posts, they saw their small red needles pointing straight down at the two ships.

There were screams of, "My log post!" "Mine too!" throughout the group as they all looked at their posts, shock covering their faces.

"They're going to kill each other!" Nami yelled.

"Not my love!" Momiko screamed. They all dropped down stopping to hover just over the water.

"Stop!" Renge yelled, causing all the men to stop in their tracks.

"I'm Renge. My friends and I are from ouran, in search of our soul mates, all of our eternal log posts point to your ships." She explained.

"Ouran?" A young man with dark hair asked adjusting his glasses.

"How many are you?" he asked sudddenly.

"Thirteen, why?" Renge replied in an uncertain tone.

"There are exactly thirteen couples then." He said.

"Which means we all have our destined lovers in front of us this very moment." Renge realized. He turned to the rest of the pirates.

"I'm not the captain of either of these boats, but I think we should put our rivalry on hold. We're all quite young, at our prime, so I think it would be nice to find our perfect matches. I think we can all agree that we would be lucky to have any of these girls as our partner." Kyoya said. They all stood there, thinking about the whole situation.

"Heh heh! Lets do it! I've been dying to get a girl on board!" Luffy smiled.

"Fine." Lucci sighed, shrugging casually.

"Yay! Now, follow us, there's a nice spring island just a little ways away. We can stay there a while." Renge said, the rest of the girls beginning to fly in that direction as well.

* * *

The Straw Hats:

"You can't be serious that you want to go with these girls." the muscular green haired man said.

"What? Zoro afraid of some girls?" The blond cook taunted, lighting a new cigarette.

"No. I just think this is pointless." He grumbles, beginning to lift one of his large weights.

"Embrace the love, Zoro. You might not find it again." Sanji mocked, leaning against the railing.

"Shut up, ero-cook!"

"I for one am looking forward to this. I think the cute red-head was looking at me." Sanji ignores, a dazed look clouding his eyes.

"More like disgusted by your stupid eyebrow." Zoro scoffed.

"At least I know love! Unlike you heartless creature." Sanji argued, sending a look of distain towards Zoro.

"Stop it, you guys, lets not get into a fight." Usopp said.

"But, why do you want to go, Luffy?" Usopp asked. Luffy smiled.

"Because I want to know about love." he answered, adjusting his straw hat back on his mop of black hair. He jumped up to his favorite seat on the lion shaped figure head.

"Love? Huh." Usopp muttered to himself.

"What do you think, usopp?" Chopper asked, looking up at him with large shy eyes.

"I don't know, I'm not sure. It certainly seems interesting but I don't know if we can trust the CP9 pirates. They'll probably kill us during the night." Usopp replied dramatically.

"So scary! I don't want to die!" Chopper screamed, running around.

"Don't worry, chopper! I'll save you!" Usopp said impressively.

"So cool!" Chopper gushed, looking up at him with admiration. The twins just ran around, playing their normal games.

* * *

Meanwhile on the CP9 ship:

"Oh mother! I can't wait to find out who my soul mate is! Do you think she'll be charming and sweet?" The blonde asked the dark haired man.

"Would you please stop referring to us as a couple?" Kyoya growled angrily.

"But do you? I hope she's lady like and kind, and will let me hold her in my arms and whisper words of endearment to her." The blond babbled.

"Ugh. Why are we doing this? and for what? Some ditsy girls?" Kaku asked Lucci, who sat over by the railing, looking over into the ocean.

"What's the harm, Kaku?" Lucci asked.

"What do you mean?" the orange haired man asked.

"Nothings wrong with this. Just a short detour. Besides we might find some information on the straw hats." Lucci said, feeding the pigeon on his shoulder.

"I'm looking forward to meeting the new girls!" The short blonde said, hugging his bunny tightly.

"Then I'll have more people to play with bunny! He continued. The rest of the crew smiling at the adorable boy, despite their stoic natures.

"Do you want to know about your soul mate, Takeshi?" Honey asked the tall spikey haired man he was perched on. Mori only nodded quietly.

"Time for your nap, mitskuni." he said inn his low voice.

"Good night!" He said to the rest of the crew as Mori walked down to the cabins.

"Kyoya. You seemed to know a bit about ouran. What can you tell us?" Lucci asked. the dark haired man adjusted his glasses.

"Well, they are magical fairies. Once they begin to fall in love, or take an interest in a mate, a veil of cupid comes, creating an especially unbalanced atmosphere where many magical obstacles take place to help guide lovers to one another. In large groups, such as these, it's likely there will also be another powerful spirit that will physically come to oversee the trials, and to test the bonds of love." He explained.

"Bonds of love?" Kaku asked uncertainly.

"Call it whatever you like, there will be love, and we will be tested on it." Kyoya sighed.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" Kaku sighed.


	2. Day 1: Getting to know the guys

They soon reached the spring isles, a collection of small islands connected by underwater caverns. Trees, bushes, and other vegetation covered the land, the terrain ragged and irregular.

The two ships dropped anchor in a small bay, which was hidden by the tall cliffs.

Because they were able to fly, the girls all flew up the side, leaving the men to find their way up the steep strip that connected the small beach to the land.

Luffy stretched his arms up to grab onto the large mast, and walked backwards, releasing himself up into the sky. Over he flew until he landed somewhere on the island top.

The orange haired twins, Hikaru and Kaoru followed, running up ahead, playing their usual games, while the rest of the Straw hat crew simply began the trek up the slope.

CP9 soon followed, walking beside the others. There was some definite tension that filled the atmosphere.

The green haired swordsman glared at the tall giraffe man, trying not to wince at his deep wounds. Kaku returned the steady gaze from under his black baseball cap.

The blondes also seemed to have some sort of rivalry. Sanji lit his cigarette, always staring at Tamaki from below his bangs.

The entire CP9 crew kept their stoic and uncaring facades, as if superior to the straw hats.

Once they finally reached the top, Sanji began to search for wood to make a large bon fire. Chopper got to work as well, setting up a makeshift clinic over by a group of rocks. Some of the other men went out to get food, while the girls all huddled together.

"So, what's the plan?" Haruhi asked.

"The reindeer is going to be treating everyone, I think we should send a couple girls to check out the guys." Mei said.

"Midori, this is your specialty, isn't it?" Haruhi asked.

"Yup, Rei, Vivi, you guys are with me." Midori said, getting up casually, Vivi and Rei following close behind.

"Hey, reindeer!" Midori yelled, calling the small creature's attention.

"W-w-what do you want?" He stuttered nervously, partially hiding himself behind the rocks.

"Calm down. We are here to offer our assistants in treating the wounded. We know everyone has some sort of injury or another, so we thought we'd help out a bit." She explained.

"Fine, well, the worst of them all is Zoro." Chopper said, walking over to where the green haired man lay, his eyes closed, wearing nothing but his shorts, the rest of his body covered in bandages.

"Oh god. What happened to him?" Rei gasped.

"You should see the other guy." He chuckled, his voice raspy and dry.

"You talk big for a guy who's all cut up." Midori smirks.

"Nah, just a couple of scrapes." He replies.

"A couple of scrapes?" She repeats questioningly.

"Ouch, I wonder what a real injury would be for ya." Rei mutters.

"Zoro has had many encounters with powerful swordsmen, and on many other adventures where he's never fully recovered, leaving him with many damaged tissue. Because we have a while to get comfortable, I'm taking the time to try to heal everything at one time." Chopper explained, becoming more comfortable with the girls.

"What can we do?" Vivi asked eagerly.

"I need you to change his bandages, clean the wounds, put on this salve and then put new bandages on. Every hour or so I'd also like it for you to feed him some of this soup." He instructed, pointing to all the supplies laying on the rocks.

"Thanks. We'll do the best we can." Vivi said.

"Let's get to work!" Midori says.

They began removing the soiled bandages, slowly revealing his many injuries. Midori and Vivi began at his shoulders, and Rei began with his legs.

"So, you're Roanoa Zoro, the swordsman of the straw hat pirates, huh?" Midori asked casually.

"You've heard of me?" He asked, his eyes still closed in an almost relaxed nature as if he was getting a massage, instead of having his deadly wounds cleaned.

"Actually, we have read quite a lot about you and, well. The entire straw hat crew in the newspaper." Vivi said.

"We even got your wanted posters." Rei added.

"Big fans, huh?" He asked, a smug smile forming across his lips.

"You could say that." Midori replied.

"Why exactly did you become a member of the straw hat pirates?" Vivi prodded.

"I'm looking to become the greatest swordsman in the world, so I was looking for Hawk eye." Zoro explained.

"Wow. That's a pretty big ambition." Midori said, nodding. They had finished removing the bandages, and now could see a long scar reaching across his chest from his left shoulder to his right hip.

"Holy shit! What have you been up to?" Midori gasps at the deep gash.

"I know we've been saying that about all your injuries, but these is really extreme." Rei said.

"I'm proud to say that that mark was given to me by the deadliest sword in the world, the black sword belonging to hawk eye mihawk." Zoro said.

"Wow, must be an honor to be slashed to bits by the greatest sword on earth." Midori said sarcastically.

"I deserved it. I dishonored the sword." Zoro sighed.

"Oh god. You're not one of THOSE guys." Midori asked, beginning to dab wet rags of disinfectant to his skin. He cringed as the cold substance entered his open wounds.

"Sorry." Vivi said quickly. Feeling they had asked enough, the girls were quiet for the remainder of the time, only speaking in order to pass along materials or to remind Zoro they had to feed him the special soup. A very comfortable atmosphere had set in, all of them going into a sort of trance.

Once they had finished wrapping his chest with the new bandages, they organized all the materials.

"Well, get better. And don't go doing anything too rash, or we'll have to do it all over again." Midori sighed, walking away to the next patient.

"Doesn't sound too bad." He smirks. A light smile spreading across his lips.

They then went back to Chopper, who was checking on the skinny Giraffe man.

"What next?" Vivi asked.

"This is Kaku, he's the one who fought Zoro. His body is especially strong, capable of healing at an amazing rate. So, to avoid infection, we just need you to clean his wounds and wrap them in the bandages." Chopper said.

They all nodded, and began cleaning his chest and arms. Taking a closer look, the girls noticed his body was cut up with thin slashes. Dirt and sweat clinging to his skin.

There were a couple especially dominant features about him, his long square shaped nose, much like Usopp's more rounded one, along with his long eyelashes, and short orange hair.

He lay on his back, much like Zoro, wearing only his underwear.

"Wow, you're even worse off than Zoro." Midori commented.

"Ugh." Kaku muttered.

"He totally kicked your ass." Rei giggled

"Don't remind me." Kaku groaned.

"So what's with your super healing thing?" Midori asked.

"I have mastered a special ability of self strengthening that allows me to do super human things."

"And yet, you were beaten by Zoro." Rei mumbled. Kaku ignored her.

"Anyways, what do you do in the CP9 crew?" Vivi asked.

"I'm the first mate to Lucci, but other than that I don't do anything specific. Kyoya and Mori are the only ones with actual functions." He explained.

"Why'd you decide to join?" Vivi asked as they wrapped a piece of cloth around his arm.

"I wasn't doing anything, so I just decided to go for it. They offered invulnerability." He replied,

as they finished with the last bandage.

"I need each of you to be at different patients." Chopper said, leading them off to different places.

* * *

He brought Vivi to a dark haired man. His glasses folded beside him. Like the others, he wore nothing but his underwear, his body rather blank, free of any scars, or serious cuts. The only thing was a couple bruises here or there.

_"This was the one who spoke out. The one who knows about us." _Vivi thought.

"I just need you to clean his cuts, and rub this on any of his bruises." Chopper instructed.

She walked up to him and began searching for any cuts or bruises, putting on the special remedy as she went along.

"How did you get away so clean?" Vivi asked. He smiled.

"Skill." He replied, the word carrying all of his pride.

"Really? Well, those two swordsmen seemed to have quite a bit of skill, and yet they came back practically dead." Vivi said.

"Not skill in fighting. Skill in the mind, and in knowing human behavior, and when to retreat." Kyoya explained.

"I'm sure you must know a lot, but please explain what you mean exactly. What makes you so different from everyone else?" Vivi asked.

"In fighting, I calculate my opponent's moves, and how they attack and defend, finding their weaknesses. I also care about my own body, whether I leave unscathed or not is very important to me. Others here might charge in blindly, simply getting the job done at any cost, but I don't. I am able to carefully work around their defenses without necessary brute force." He said.

"If everyone is as ignorant as you say, then, why are you with the CP9 crew?" Vivi asked.

"Well. Everyone likes a challenge, don't you?" He asked, giving her an evil smirk.

"Challenge?" She asked.

"Yes, it's quite invigorating, the adrenaline, the power, it's very exciting." He replied.

_"Oh god! This guy is crazy! He's so open with his strange facinations!" Vivi thought._

Finding a couple cuts on his hip, Vivi took the rag, and began dabbing it lightly.

"So. I've heard from the giraffe man that you are one of the only members of CP9 that has a real function. What things do you do?" Vivi asked.

"Ah, yes. I work as the navigator, and the medic on CP9, though we don't usually need the help of a doctor." He replied.

"So. Um. You're the one who knows about us... the ouran fairies, correct?"

"Yes. I did some research on your species."

"What do you think about it? How do you think things will turn out?" She asked uncertainly.

"Oh, this is going to be the most interesting thing I have ever done. A playing field purely for finding one's true love." he chuckles. "I believe that I'll have fun courting and flirting till the sky turns dark."

"Is there anyone you find especially striking? Or intriguing?"

"The raven haired girl with the blue eyes. She's rather mysterious looking, and quite attractive as well." He replies, with a smirk across his lips.

"Well. I know you'll have plenty to work with. There are a good number of girls that find you... attractive."

"Really? I'm flattered." He said with a mocking tone.

"Yes, well. I'm done, so... um. Good luck." She bowed, quickly collecting all the supplies, and leaving to report to the small reindeer.

* * *

Meanwhile, Midori was taken to two identical boys with red hair. They didn't get off as easily as Kyoya, both covered with cuts, dirt, and some worse injuries here and there.

"Damn. What have you two been up to?" She said.

"You do realize we are pirates?" One said with a smirk.

"Pirates do tend to do a lot of fighting." Another continued with a playful tone.

"Yeah, but what caused these injuries is my question. These aren't caused by a blade, like the other two, so it's interesting to see how you got so many marks, even on your legs and feet." She asked.

"We get all kinds of cuts and scrapes climbing around." They said in unison.

"Midori, here you just have to clean their cuts and also apply this salve to them and this herbal remedy to their bruises, okay?" Chopper said, laying everything out on the stone slab. Midori nodded.

"Got it, doc." She said, beginning with the one closest, she dampened the cloth and wiped at the cuts.

"So, what do you two think about this whole romance thing?" She asked.

"Sounds like a lot of fun!" They both smiled mischievously.

"Okay, you've gotta cut it out! You have to stop this double talk! Now, what're your names? I'm Midori." She said.

"My name is Hikaru." The one to my left said.

"And mine is Kaoru." The one to my right said.

"And we're the famous Hitatchin brothers!" They said together.

"Ugh." Midori grunted, hitting them both on the head.

"What the hell did I just tell you? Talk one at a time! You may be twins, but you are different people, and in this game, you will have different mates as well!" She lectured, the blood rushing to her head in anger.

"Okay, okay. Calm down. You didn't have to hit us." Hikaru whined.

"Whatever. Anyways, what do you two think about this whole situation? You looking forward to finding your soul mate?"

"Interesting enough, it's always been our thing to flirt around, but it'd still be nice to meet the one." Kaoru replied.

"Oh? So you two are playboys, huh?"

"We get around. But being pirates, there aren't many women worth talking to." Hikaru said.

"Yeah, I suppose it would be a problem, being in the middle of the ocean and all."

"What do you two do on board? Do you guys have a job?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Not really, we usually are just on the lookout." Kaoru said.

"Yeah, and taking commands from Kyoya." Hikaru continued, with a hint of malice in his voice.

"Wow, you don't seem to like this Kyoya."

"He just rubs us the wrong way." Kaoru replied.

"A little too controlling if you ask me." Hikaru mumbles.

"Alright then. Um. Anyone you think could be your mate?"

"Well, that red head, and the raven haired girl are beautiful!" Hikaru reply. Midori sighs.

"You two don't get it, do you? This is the one you're truly meant for! Your soul mate! But I guess idiots like you two wouldn't know anything about true love." she sneered.

"How are we supposed to know anything, if we don't even know who you people are?" Hikaru asked.

"Attraction is what you were describing, sexual attraction, that's what your body feels. When you know someone, it's compatibility which is of the mind. But love! Love is from the heart, the soul. You're supposed to feel it! Though, some people don't have the ability, because of how dense they are, but... You two don't seem to have such a condition." She explained.

"All this love mumbo jumbo is so confusing." They both mumbled, mentally scratching their heads

.

"Whatever, I'm done anyways, so you can just go back to your clueless selves." She sighed, finishing up

the treatment.

* * *

Rei walked over to the tall dark haired man. He lay so still, as if he was dead, but his face seemed peaceful.

His wounds didn't seem too bad, mostly bruising on the torso, but one arm was heavily bandaged.

"What happened?" Rei asked.

"This is Mori, he fought those twins over there. He was protecting this other boy, and got broke his arm but I haven't set it yet. There's also some internal damage, so you have to be very careful with him. Just apply this, and mix these herbs with water and feed it to him a little at a time." Chopper instructed.

She began with stomach, and worked her way up to his collar bone, dabbing ever so slightly as to not disturb him. While doing so, she couldn't help but notice his tan, muscular chest, and sharp jaw line. As she reached his face, he began to stir, allowing a small groan to escape his throat. He opened his eyes so she could see deep black eyes. She took in a sharp breath.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" She asked, slightly flustered at being so close to such a handsome man.

"No. You didn't hurt me. Continue." He replied in a low gravely voice.

"If it's not too much to ask, I was wondering if you could tell me about yourself, and your crew. What do you think of everything?" Rei asked timidly.

"My name is Mori. I'm part of the CP9 pirates, and my duty is to protect a dear friend of mine, my cousin, Mitskuni Haninozuka." He said solemnly.

"Mitskuni? Is that the short blonde?" She asked.

"Yes, the other's call him Honey though."

"I see. Um. Why did you two join the pirate crew? Neither of you seem like pirate folk."

"Yes, but surprisingly, we've become very close, like a family almost. Our captain, Lucci may seem closed, but he still has found some room in his heart to become close friends with us." He continued.

_Wow, this guy, he's so trusting. Is what he says about Lucci true? _Rei thought.

"So you all are really friends, not just crew mates, right?"

"Yes, I'm glad we were able to find them. I'm also glad we're here, Lucci isn't the most open person, but I do believe he deserves a partner. If someone here can make him happy, then that's wonderful." He said.

"Well, I hope he does, and you too. Any girl here would love to become your mate." She said with a smile, secretely wishing he could be hers. Then she hurried off to get her next patient from Chopper.

* * *

The girls all met up with Chopper, who was currently with another patient, a short cute blonde.

_Awww! He's so adorable! Should such a young child be taking part in such dangerous activities? _

"Vivi, you will work on honey, Rei with Lucci, and Midori you can work on Luffy." Chopper explains. Rei and Midori go off to their assigned patients.

"Vivi, this is Mitskuni Haninozuka. He mostly just needs to be cleaned up, so put disinfectant on his cuts, and bathe them well." He instructed. Vivi nodded, and began wiping at his cuts.

"I'm sorry to be rude, but, how old are you?" Vivi asked.

"I may look young, but I'm actually 19 years old." He replied, not at all surprised by her question.

"Nineteen?" SHe gasped.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." He said, giggling to himself.

"So, you're Mitskuni?" Vivi said, trying to focus her questions.

"Call me Honey!" He corrected.

"Honey, so you're in the CP9 pirate crew, right? What made you join? You don't seem to be the type to be in such a...group." She asked nervously, trying not to offend him.

"Well, Takashi Morinozuka and I are martial arts masters. This gave us a chance to sharpen our skills, and go up against stronger opponents." He explained.

"I see. But did you join just for training?"

"Well. That's how it began, but overtime things have become more comfortable. We all look out for eachother, and I think we've become like family!" Honey replied happily.

"And have you noticed any attraction towards any of us specifically? They say true soul mates should almost feel when they are near." She asked eagerly, hoping there'd be some sort of sign. He thought for a moment before speaking again.

"No, I'm not sure. I like all of you. You seem to be very nice people, but I haven't noticed any one person as my mate, sorry." He replied.

"It's alright, it's probably all the people around, the souls must be sort of tangled." Vivi mumbled, slightly disappointed.

She stayed quiet after that,

* * *

"This is captain Lucci, he was badly wounded by luffy's attacks and will need a lot of time to recover, I need you to just clean and bandage all his wounds, and make sure he takes this every so often, it should help with the internal damage." Chopper said, laying out all the supplies beside his body.

Rei looked at him for a moment, feeling a bit nervous around the serious man. As she lightly dabbed at his cuts and bruises she could feel the pigeon watching her closely .

Not knowing how to strik up a conversation, Rei tried clearing her throat. Lucci stayed still. She tried again, and this time he opened a single eye.

"What do you want?" He growled.

"Um, I'm sorry but I have a couple of questions for you. Do you mind?" She asked.

He heaved a great sigh. "I suppose you could. I'm not really going anywhere." Lucci replied.

"Well, I was wondering why exactly you began the CP9 pirates." She asked.

"First of all you should know that before being a pirate I was an assasin. I worked for the government as a secret weapon and I was responsible for a lot of blood shed. But it didn't seem like enough. I wanted more of a challenge so I decided to go to the grand line. My ultimate goal is to become one of the seven war lords."

"You really have no problem with death, do you?" She asked, appalled by how easily he spoke of his past.

"No. Not at all. I actually enjoy myself immensely."

"what do you think about us?" I'd think you wouldn't be interested in love."

"I'm not, really. I was just listening to my crew. Kyoya seemed interested enough, and he always knows more about these things than the rest of us."

"I sort of feel silly asking this, but... have you found yourself being drawn to anyone in particular?"

"You all seem like very interesting women, but no. I haven't really noticed anyone special." She nodded, propping his head up to feed him the special brew.

They didn't speak after that. Lucci had no interest, and Rei was too scared to try talking to him again.

* * *

Midori was lead over to another man, the young, lean boy with the straw hat. Chopper told her what to do and she began cleaning and bandaging his wounds.

"So you're the famous Monkey D. Luffy?" She asked.

"Yup! That's me!" He laughed.

"So, I'm curious as to why you've become the great straw hat pirate." She asked.

"I'm out for the one piece! I'm going to become the king of the pirates!" He announced certainly, a large grin plastered onto his rubber face."

"King of the pirates? Wow. That's a big dream. What about your crew? What makes them so special?"  
"Every one of them are my friends! I can always count on them, and we've been through a lot together." He explained.

"Are you really that interested in this whole love thing? Why'd you decide to stay?"

"It's another adventure! Plus, we'll be able to double our crew! We'll have a lot more parties too!" He answered.

"Well, the more the merrier, right?" He laughed.

"See any girls you like?"

"You all seem really great! That Renge girl is really energetic!"

"Yeah, well I'm not sure if you really understand. You do know that any one of us could become your future wife, right?"

"Yeah, of course I do. I'm really excited to find out what sorts of things we're going to do!"

"We'll be plenty busy. You guys are going to be tested like never before. Not only phisically, but mentally, and emotionally." She explained.

"Wow! That's so cool! How do you know about all this?" He asked enthusiastically.

"Well, we don't know exactly what's going to happen. But there have always been stories told all across our homeland." She explained.

"Do you live far away?" He asked.

"Yeah. But recently we've been let loose to find our soul mates. Once we've found our special someone, we'll probably never return home." Midori replies with a wistful expression.

"That's too bad."

"Yeah, but we'll find our true loves, so it's fine. As long as we have our other half, we'll be happy. Love is very important in our country, so we'll follow our soul mates anywhere."

"You must be very loyal people. I'm happy we met you." He said cheerfully. His large grin seemed out of place though. He didn't show any sign of being in pain. He wasn't bothered at all by his injuries, he was always focused on the good, positive things ahead.

It wasn't difficult for Midori to finish mending his wounds and she soon moved on to her next patient.

* * *

Up next was an especially attractive blonde. Vivi found him lying down like the others, only he wasn't so calm. When she neared, he began spitting out poetry and began comparing her to many lovely things.

This was a great shock to Vivi, and it took her a second to react to the sudden attention.

"Um. You better sit down, you might hurt yourself!" She stuttered, trying to lay him back down on the stone.

Eager to please her, Tamaki obeyed.

Once Chopper explained what to do, Vivi started to clean his wounds.

"Well, If I knew I'd meet beautiful women, I would have made sure to be more beat up." He cooed with a wistful smile.

"So. Tamaki, it seems you're really eager to find your soul mate, correct?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Of course, what's more romantic than finding one's true love? I can't wait to see who waits for me!" He swooned passionately.

"Do you like any girl in particular?" She asked.

"To start of with, I love all women, but I'm not really sure. I'm just happy to be here!" He replied with a refreshing smile.

"You shouldn't be so happy about this, Tamaki. I don't think you quite understand what this is going to be like." Vivi said nervously.

"What do you mean?" He asked, his smile faltering.

"Um. Well, the thing is that you're going to be tested. You guys might even be tortured. It's also going to take a while since there are so many couples to join." She explained.

"That's alright. We're all pirates anyways, I don't think there'd be any better way for us to find love."

"Hmm. I don't think I've ever thought about it that way." She mused.

"Well, it'll all work out anyway." Tamaki said optimistically.

After that the subject dropped, and the two continued their conversation casually.

* * *

Next for Rei was a thin boy with curly hair and a long nose. He looked especially beat up, in a pathetic sort of way. He even had bandages on his nose.

But disregarding his appearance, he really didn't need much care other than the basics.

So she eagerly started up a conversation.

"What sort of weapon do you use?" She asked.

"Me? You mean you didn't know? I'm Usopp! The greatest sniper in the world!" He yelled.

"Cool! So you have a gun? Can I see it?" She asked eagerly.

"well, um. I don't really use a gun exactly."

"Then, what DO you use?"

"A special handmade slingshot!"

"A slingshot?"

"Yeah! it's actually a lot cooler than it sounds. I make these special usopp stars that explode in different ways. I have a smoke star, egg star, lead star, and even a flame star!" He explained.

"Wow, that's actually pretty interesting. How do you make all these stars? What if you run out while you're fighting?"

"Well, I'm always well prepared in case we're ambushed, but I always have a back up plan!" He said proudly.

"What's your back up plan?"

"Run away and hide!"

"What? That's it? You just run away?" She asked, surprised by his answer.

"What? I'm a delicate person, I have to make sure I survive. If I have to run away, I'll do it! When you think about it it's really a brave thing to do!"

She looks at him, unimpressed.

"Well, what about us Ouran fairies? Would you fight for one of us?"

"Hmm. That really depends. You see. I'm not sure what love really feels like, so I can't really answer that. But if it's the right person, I think I would."

"Well, at least we know you're not a total chicken!" Rei laughed. Usopp joined in.

"Yeah. Love's a crazy thing I guess." Usopp said.

"No kidding. You guys are really going to have to man up once the games begin." Rei agreed.

"Wait, WHAT? Man up? What sorts of things are we going to have to do?" Usopp panicked.

"Well, I'm not really sure! I just know that we're all going to be challenged and toyed with by the judge."

"The judge? Who's that?"

"Well, it depends. If there's a lot of confusion in finding one's lover, then there's a judge that helps you sift through all the others. It's really affective, but I've heard some pretty brutal rumors about the men." She explained.

"Oh no! I can't deal with that! What if I'm expected to wrestle a bull or something!" He said, wriggling around.

"Usopp! Stop it, I'm trying to help you so sit still!"

"Ok. I'm sorry, Rei."

"No problem."

* * *

Last but not least, Midori went over to the famous womanizing cook.

He was badly hurt, covered with new and old scars from many fights. He was also in a lot of pain, his teeth and fist clenched tight.

Around his chest was a bandage soaked in blood.

"Who did this to you?" She asked, fascinated by the damage that had been caused.

"That damn idiot, Tamaki." He growled through his teeth.

"You mean that blonde idiot over there?" She asked, pointing towards Vivi and her patient who had been practically proposing only a second before.

"Yeah." He grumbled.

"What sort of weapon was he using on you?"

"He has a special teleporting devil fruit power. Other than that he just uses his own body, and whatever else is sitting around. That bastard got me hit with one of Honey's shurikin, and then he hit me in the side." He ranted, his voice filled with anger.

"Okay. I'm going to have to change these bandages, so you're going to have to hang in there with me, okay?" She asked clearly.

He nodded, bracing himself for the pain. She carefully pealed layer after layer of bloodied gauze and cloth from his side, wincing every time he grunted in pain.

Once at the wound she soaked a rag and began cleaning the area.

"You alright?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks." He said.

"No problem. But, if you don't mind me asking. Is there anyone who you're drawn to romantically? Sexually?"

"Honestly, I am being drawn to you at the moment." He whispered. She suddenly stopped, applying a little too much pressure on his wound, causing him to cry out.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry! You see? It's just the pain talking. I know love and relationships, you and I don't seem to work out. You may be a wounded bird now, but once you get better you'll be back to your flirtatious self." She said.

"Oh well, I'm still grateful. The pain is beginning to go away. I'll be able to cook a good meal for you all tonight." He said.

"Well. Just don't push yourself, okay? I might just have to beat you up myself if you do." She threatens.

"No problem, doctor." He whispered as he into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

After checking up with all the guys, the girls all reconvened.

"Girls, what'd you find out?" Renge asked, obviously desperate to hear about them.

"Well, this is a fine bunch of guys. They're all so different." Midori concluded.

"Yeah, some are flirtatious and charming. Maybe even a little too charming. But then others are just determined." Vivi added.

"I think overall they balance out our personalities really well. But we'll have to find exactly who belongs to who once the judge comes." Rei agreed.

"Yes, I guess we'll have to wait. But right now we also have to figure out how we're going to divide up the work, and housing. We'll probably talk about it during dinner, so we'll have the usual representatives, alright?" Renge said.

They all nod in agreement, eager to find out more about these strange pirates.

That night everyone drank and ate and laughed around the bonfire, almost as if they had all been friends for the longest of time. Only the glares and hateful stares reminded them of their rivalry with one another.

Near the end of the evening, they all discussed the sleeping arrangements.

"The only solution is to give the girls our own beds." Tamaki said.

"What are you talking about? Where will we sleep?" Zoro grumbled.

"Come on Zoro, we MUST give our beds to them. We'll just sleep on the ground. It'll be fine." Luffy said with a grin.

So they split up all the girls, half were sent to the CP9 ship and half to the Strawhat's ship. Then the men went to sleep around the glowing embers of the fire, and they all slept soundly until the next morning.

**GAH! I know! Boring, sorry. The next episode will be much better, and will come more quickly this time. **


	3. Day 2 pt 1: Judges?

Voice one: It will begin soon.

Voice two: This is going to be lots of fun, don't you think?

Voice one: Patience, we can't wake them up!

The next day Tamaki woke up, and groggily rubbed his eyes. When he looked around he found himself to be in a well furnished cabin beneath a comfortable duvet. The walls were a deep brown with paintings of cool natural settings.

Then he saw there was someone sleeping beside him, the sheets covering the person's face. Tamaki froze, becoming nervous.

He was afraid it was one of the girls, and wasn't sure how to wake her. Then he saw that beside the bed on the side table there was a pair of thin rimmed glasses.

Immediately he recognized them to be his dear friend, Kyoya's glasses, and he relaxed.

But he was still confused with how they had both gotten into the cabin without waking up. He himself was a fairly light sleeper.

He knew Kyoya wasn't really a morning person, but since it was an emergency he decided to wake him anyways.

"Kyoya! Wake up! Something's wrong!" He whispered, shaking the other boy's limp body back and forth.

Soon he was answered with a low growl.

"What do you want Tamaki!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry! Just look!" Tamaki said with a gasp.

"What is it?" Kyoya asked, not being able to notice the cabin without his glasses.

"You... you're hair.. it's!" Tamaki began to stutter, pointing at him in panic.

Kyoya brought his hand to his head to find a purple bow tied in his hair.

He grabbed his glasses and looked around.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked.

"I'm not sure! That's why I woke you up." Tamaki replied timidly.

Kyoya sighed, adjusting his glasses subconsciously.

"Lets have a look around first." He suggested, returning to his usual rational self.

Tamaki nodded and they both got out of bed. The two boys were surprised to find Tamaki wearing his blue silk Pajamas, and Kyoya in a purple night gown.

"That's strange. I don't remember putting on my pajamas last night." Tamaki said, examining the cloth to make curtain it was truly his very own PJs.

"Yes. And I don't remember owning a night gown or a pink bow!" Kyoya said sarcastically.

"Look around the room. Perhaps we can find who's cabin this is, or why we're here." He ordered.

The two searched the room thoroughly, looking in the drawers of the bedside tables, and under the bed and in all the other usual places one would put things.

"I just found some sheet music and mail addressed to you and me in the drawers." Tamaki said.

"Well, they just have our names on them. There isn't really any information on them." He adds.

"They're addressed to us? How odd. I found one of my books, and my glasses case." Kyoya said with a frown.

"And all the clothes in the closet and bureau are ours." Tamaki added.

"Even your Beary is here." Kyoya mumbled, gesturing to the bear lying on the floor.

"Hey look! Our pictures are on the wall!" Tamaki exclaimed, pointing to the wall behind the bed.

"Yes. I see. There are also pictures of the twin's, Mori, Honey, and two of the ouran girls." Kyoya mused.

"Come on, lets see what else is here. I'm going to assume everyone in these pictures will be somewhere close by." Kyoya said.

The two walked out of their room to find themselves in the living room, with an old fashioned fire place, and a couple nice leather armchairs.

To the right was a large table and the kitchen.

Suddenly another door was opened loudly, and an alert Mori came running out.

"Tamaki! Kyoya! What's happening?" He yelled. The two looked at him for a moment, caught off guard by his uncharacteristic outburst.

"There you are Mori." Tamaki said.

"We're not sure what's happening at the moment. But it appears to be that this is our home. It's some sort of organized family, Tamaki being the father, and I the mother." Kyoya replied.

"I see." Mori said absentmindedly, disregarding Kyoya's odd apparel.

"Now, we must search the house for any other residents." Kyoya instructed, going into the next room.

There he found a room the same size as the master bedroom with the twins sleeping soundly in a large queen sized bed.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Wake up!" Tamaki ordered, pushing the two onto the floor.

"Ow!" Kaoru exclaimed, rubbing his head.

"What the!-" Hikaru added, looking up at everyone.

"Tamaki? Kyoya?" They asked in unison.

"We're in a strange house that is our own, and we're your parents!" Tamaki explained, the words flying from his mouth in a long stream of syllables.

"What do you mean?" Kaoru asked.

"You, our parents?" Hikaru added, equally confused.

"It's complicated. We're not sure of it ourselves." Kyoya sighed.

Suddenly the twins burst out laughing.

"Kyoya! You're wearing a dress!" They giggled. Kyoya's fist clenched at his side in embarrassment.

"Boys! Would you please behave!" He shouted. Everyone was shocked, even Kyoya.

"Where did that come from?" He muttered to himself. Then he left the room in a sort of daze.

That's when Mori came out with another girl beside him and Honey in his arms.

"Honey! Mori! You're both here!" The twins said, sticking their heads out from their room.

"Who's she, Mori?" Tamaki asked.

"My name is Reiko." The girl replied, bowing her head.

"Reiko, huh? Do you know what's happening to us?" Tamaki's asked.

"The judge has arrived. This curse is her doing." She replied calmly.

"The judge?" Kaoru asked.

"Curse?" Hikaru added.

"Yes, the judges. They're here to help lead us to our rightful mates. With such a large group, it's difficult to think straight, especially once the haze sets in. Thats when all the ouran fairies will be most vulnerable both emotionally and sexually." Another voice said.

Everyone looks behind them to find Haruhi walking towards them from another room. She wears a pink night gown with bows at the hem and on the shoulders. She looks at them all with a solemn face, similar to her sister's.

"This family was made by them to show certain relationships between everyone. In this specific family, Tamaki and Kyoya are married, thus showing how their friendships works together to support a close community. Mori, Honey and I are Kyoya's siblings, while Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru are all Tamaki and Kyoya's children." Reiko explains.

"How do you know?" Tamaki asked, amazed by her power.

"I can see it, the map that the Judges have laid out for us. It's vague but it does help us benefit from the exercise more quickly. I have especially strong Magical abilities, so I'm more in tune to this information." She replied.

"Soon everyone else will wake, and the judges will hopefully show themselves. I'm a bit anxious to meet them, because of all the stories I've heard as a little girl about them." Haruhi said happily.

Kyoya noticed his husband, and children's reaction to her adorable smile, and smirked.

"Come, let us see where we have been taken to." He suggested, taking on a leaderships role. He walked across the room, and swung the door open. And beyond the wooden door lay the wide ocean, as far as the eye could see.

"We're floating! On the ocean!" Tamaki exclaimed obviously.

A little further away there was another beautiful wooden house, which was about the same size, and next to it another, and another smaller one. Connecting these homes were convenient wooden bridges.

"This is where the others must be." Kaoru said.

"Should we go wake them up?" Honey asked, looking up at his big brother Mori innocently.

"No. Let's just wait and see what happens next." Kyoya said, standing by the door defensively.

They only had to wait for a couple more minutes before they heard the familiar scream of Roanoa Zoro.

"Nami? The the hell are you doing here?" He yelled.

"You pervert, get outta my bed!" Nami retorted. There was a hollow thump, and some scuffling, and then some more muffled screams.

"Fine! I don't want to stay anyways!" Zoro yells, before he opened the door. The Tamaki family watched as his face contorted to one of confusion and rage.

"SHIT!" He roared, looking around at the surrounding water. He finally noticed Tamaki, Kyoya and the others watching him from the house over.

"Hey! Hikaru! Kaoru! What's goin' on!" He yelled, stomping over the bridge to meet the Tamaki family.

"Zoro!" The twins exclaimed together.

"Well, we're actually trying to figure out the situation ourselves." Kyoya replied.

"Ya better hurry, I just woke up to the most unfriendly fairy I've ever met!" Zoro grumbled.

Kyoya sighs, and begins over the bridge, beckoning to Tamaki and the others to follow. They eagerly join him on the other side and enter Zoro's cabin. Within the wooden walls stood most of the other ladies.

Nami, a tall girl with fiery orange hair sat in the corner with an unhappy frown. And next to her a gorgeous woman with blue eyes and a calm demeanor stood waiting for everyone to join them.

Once everyone came together in the room, the calm woman moved to the middle of the gathering.

"Midori, Reiko. Please go wake the other families." She asked with a smile. The two nodded and hurried out the door.

Midori flew over to the smaller house and knocked on the door loudly. It was swiftly opened by a petite girl with long brown hair tied in a braid.

"Midori! Good morning! I was wondering where you were!" She said, hugging the girl tightly. Midori smiled and hugged back.

"We woke up only a while ago. I really wonder what the judges are planning now." Mei said over the girl's shoulder.

"is anyone else living here?" Midori asked.

"Just Renge." Mei sighs, leading her to the back room. There Renge lay on a large bed among a mountain of rumpled sheets and pillows.

"RENGE! GET UP! THE JUDGES ARE HERE!" Midori screamed, thwacking her on the head with a pillow multiple times.

The girls leg twitched slightly before she let out a tired groan.

"Fine. I'm... up." She mumbled slowly.

The three girls sighed, and all moved to take one of her limbs, and carried her out of the house.

Meanwhile Reiko was checking on the larger house where she was answered by Califa, a confident looking blonde with a pair of sleek gray glasses.

"Yes, what is it Reiko? Have the judges arrived yet?" Califa asked.

"No, but we are having a special conference, in hopes that they will indeed show themselves." Reiko replied.

"Oh, I see. Very good. Please come in while I round up the rest of my family." Califa said, opening the door wider. Reiko bowed her head respectively and entered.

The house was just like the others, a simple log cabin with beautiful antique furnishings and tapestries. In the living room some of the girl had already woken up and were exploring their new home. Califa walked to the room in the far back, the master bedroom where a very confused Kaku lay in bed.

"This man is Kaku, from the CP9 pirates. I woke up next to him this morning, so I assumed he is to be my husband." Califa explained.

"Yes, but only temporarily. These families are a test for the judges." Reiko agreed.

"So I am not to be bonded with him?" Califa asked.

"No, only to intereact in this environment in order to keep a well functioning household." Reiko explained. Califa nodded solemnly.

"Very well then. Kaku! Hurry and dress yourself, we'll be going over to another house for a meeting with the others." Califa ordered, before turning and walking out the door.

The two girls found themself in front of another CP9 pirate, Lucci. He was walking lazily out from his room in his usual black pijamas when the two of them ran into him. He grunted and scowled at them.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked.

"That man is your brother." Reiko said, pointing a stiff finger at the dark man. His eyebrows furrowed.

"I do not remember being related to any of you strange creatures." His pigeon said, flying in. The white bird landed on his shoulders and gratefully accepted a small treat.

"Whatever the case is, you should cloth yourself before we leave." Califa said, dismissing the two characters. At this point, the entire family was awake and the girls were feeling especially jumpy, as all of them were anticipating the beginning of their journey.

"Oh I wonder what sort of person he will be?" "Did you see that dark haired man, he's so dreamy!" The girls giggled and laughed together, gossiping and romantisizing about their unnamed soul mates.

But as Califa approached them they grew silent, and offered their respects to the two powerful figures.

"Hello my dears, I know we are all excited to begin, so please get dressed, and we will all meet up at the neighboring cabin, is that clear?" Califa announced. The girls nodded, and dispersed into their rooms.

Califa took another look at her new domain and nodded in approval.

"Let us go, the others will not be far behind." She said, as she walked confidently out the door, her heels clicking the whole way. Reiko followed and the both were greeted happily by the other families.

Soon after, the rest of the Califa clan entered the cabin, and so the group was complete. As one of the senior figures, Robin took the floor and addressed everyone.

"Hello, fellow fairies and new aquaintances, today we have been presented with a very strange scenario by the judges. But we are hoping that they will reveal themselves soon so that our spiritual journeys may begin. now I~" Robin suddenly grew silent, and an eerie hush came over them.

They all were frozen in anticipation, when an orange fiery ball came in through the fireplace. It floated in and turned and spinned in the most curious manner, and little pieces of light spluttered and burst from its core.

Everyone held their breaths and watched it dance, hovering just above the floor and springing up to the walls and ceiling. Then the ball of light burst into two bodies and they both began weaving in and out of eachother in a flirtatious dance. Suddenly the two drew back from eachother and launched themselves at one another.

As the two came together there was a splintering crack and a shower of light came down from where the two orbs collided.

As the room began to clear, two figures could be made out in the smoke. A woman and a man, both incredibly attractive. The girl had long legs and bouncy purple hair. All she wore was a small bikini and a crooked purple witch hat. The man had a mop of wavy black hair and broad shoulders. His chest was bare, other than a necklace of round red beads. His shorts were simple, as were the heavy boots he wore on his feet, but the hat he wore completed his ansemble.

The two looked around the room with bright faces as they inspected each of their new clients. But as Ace made his rounds, he noticed a very familiar face.

"Luffy?" he asked in amazement. The thin boy lept up with a large grin and shouted, "Ace! I didn't know you were going to be a judge? This is so awesome!"

Ace laughed and went to hug his little brother.

"Zoro, Sanji, Usopp! Look, this is my big brother, Ace!" Luffy introduced his crew.

"I'm glad that you're going to be here, where I can help you find your soul mate." Ace laughed.

"Ace, you have a brother! Thats so cute!" Blair giggled. The man smiled proudly.

"Well, I'm blair, and this is Ace. And we will be your judges! To begin with, we have put you all into family scenarios so that you may get to know eachother and experience what kinds of roles you play in eachother's lives. Today you will simply act as if you were a family. Mothers and fathers, take care of your kids, go to work, and cook for your little ones. These roles will not be difficult, and should come naturally to you, so please, enjoy!" Blair explained, before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"What did she say?" Luffy asked, turning to Ace, but his brother had gone as well.

"I suppose that settles it, now we should all head back home and complete our jobs." Robin smiled. The crowd dispersed into their own homes and the day began...

Kyoya went to his room and changed out of the embarrassing nightgown and into the manliness outfit he could find. When he went out into the living room, he found Tamaki in the kitchen cooking up god knows what.

He groaned inwardly as he walked towards the enthusiastic blonde.

"Tamaki, what are you doing?" he asked. Tamaki looked over his shoulders with a grin, and brought over the pan. He dished it onto a plate and slid it over to Kyoya.

"Look. I made breakfast! I'm so excited to be starting a real family!" He said happily as he threw on another handful of bacon. Kyoya looked at the plate of greasy meat, and sloppy scrambled eggs with a sigh.

"Tamaki. You and i are not starting a family, nor are we married. The twins are NOT our children and neither is that girl." He reminded him. Despite the amateur presentation, Kyoya took a cautious bite off his plate. And he had to admit, Tamaki did a decent job.

It was then when the the twins entered the room each with an arm around Haruhi's shoulders. The two of them were teasing her mercilessly although she ignored them coldly.

"You three. Why don't you hurry up and eat your breakfast. I'll be taking you over to the Zoro household so you can play with Luffy, Usopp and Chopper. They all stood still for a moment in shock.

"Kyoya. we've been fighting for a long time." Kaoru begins.

"And, we haven't known you to be such a girl!" Hikaru finishes bluntly.

"I'm not sure if you noticed this by now, but I am in charge. Now get ready!" Kyoya growled.

"Mommy! You're treating them so harshly!" Tamaki cried as he kissed Haruhi on the head.

"She must be so frightened. Don't worry, there's no need to fear your dear mother, she's just a bit cranky." Tamaki continued as he doted over his newly found daughter.

Kyoya sighed tiredly. "Please don't get too carried away. You must remember that she's not actually your daughter." He reminded Tamaki calmly.

Tamaki looked up in horror. "How can you renounce our own flesh and blood?!" He was appalled by such an accusation and wished that his wife could be more understanding.

Suddenly Reiko spoke up, as she rocked Honey back and forth in her arms.

"It appears that he is especially susceptible to the allure. This will cause him to become greatly involved in the various obstacles grandmother and grandfather will put on us in the future." She explained.

"Is it permanent?" Kyoya asked as he simultaneously thought, _Not HER too!_

"It will come and go, but the biggest change will be his sexual desire, emotionally, physically, and romantically." She replied.

Kyoya closed his eyes for a moment to think. He knew that Tamaki had always been a helpless romantic. But with the love spell he dreaded his blonde friend might get caught up in the allure.

"No matter. We have to go. Come on, kids." Kyoya winced at his slip up, knowing that the twins had caught it by their mischievous smile. But he continued to the door, and urged his "family" out onto the floating dock.

But, when they looked out the door, not only were there the houses of the other families but a large floating home in the center of the circle.

"That's where grandmother and grandfather will be staying. We must visit them for dinner, shouldn't we, dear?" Reiko said with her usual placid expression as she looked up at Mori.

But there was also a hint of something else buried deep behind her glazed eyes, and although he didn't show it, Mori found it to be a bit off-putting.

Kyoya also found her tone to be rather... strange. But he nodded in agreement and said reluctantly, "If it is what they wish. I suppose we haven't much of a choice. They are our dear mother and father." He said this as he motioned to Tamaki's confused expression.

"Actually... They're not YOUR mother and father. Not technically." Haruhi pointed out. Everyone turned to her in confusion.

"They're Tamaki's parents. Mori, and Reiko aren't related to them either. They're actually your siblings, Oga- I mean... Kyoya." Haruhi explained.

"How interesting that you two can see the patterns like this. It is truly a gift!" Tamaki said in fascination. Kyoya sighed exasperatedly.

"Never mind that. We're guests so everyone make sure you're on your best behavior." Kyoya said strictly as he knocked on the door to the Zoro household. The twins raised their eyebrows.

"Yes, ma'am!" They jeered.

Soon the door was opened by a very professional-looking girl with orange hair. She wore a smart suit and a pair of thin-rim glasses.

Nami greeted the family with a smile and said, "Welcome to our home! Make yourself comfortable!" They all walked in a bit hesitantly, thrown off by her extreme peppy behavior.

"Can I offer you a drink, Tamaki?" She asked in a friendly manner. Tamaki returned to his charming self and graciously accepted the invitation.

"I guess that means that Nami and Tamaki are both heads of the family." Haruhi interjected. The twins nodded.

"Hey, but where's Zoro?" Hikaru asked curiously.

"Yeah, if Nami's the the head of the house, then..." The two looked at one another and grinned.

"Zoro is the doting mother!" They both laughed.

"Shuttup you damn twins! I heard that!" He yelled from the other room. The two laughed even harder and gingerly pranced into the hallway to pester the poor swordsman.

Kyoya sighed and adjusted his glasses.

"I think I'll take you up on that drink. I'm so sorry about them, they're a bit rambunctious, especially when they've spotted a new victim to terrorize." Kyoya apologized bluntly.

"Right this way then."

After the "adults" of the family retired to the sitting room, Haruhi began investigating the house.

She could hear the twins teasing Zoro by the deep sound of his protests, and the hectic laughter of Hikaru and Kaoru.

She decided to skip that room.

Further down the hallway was an office, an-d a bedroom, and then at the very end of the line of doors, a door slightly ajar.

She peered into the room to find a small study where a strange looking reindeer sat at the desk.

She watched him silently scribbling away, until he slid from his seat to put away the jar of herbs. Finally he noticed her peeking in and he squeaked nervously as the glass jar hit the floor and rolled over the hollow sounding wood. Then he ran around to hide behind the cabinet.

'wait, no! I didn't mean to scare you!" Haruhi exclaimed as she came out of hiding. But it was too late, Chopper stood behind the cabinet and waited for her to leave, and nothing was going to convince him otherwise.

But she aproached him anyways, she came down onto the ground on her knees, and smiled.

"I'm not going to hurt you or anything," she said reassuringly. But it took a moment for him to decide whether he _should_ come out. The little reindeer could sense she was a kind person, but his painful shyness was still a barrier. Despite it, he stepped out timidly.

"W-what do you want?" He asked bravely. Haruhi's smile widened.

"I just want to talk. You're the doctor right?" She asked. Chopper nodded.

"Oh, that's really cool. It looks like you've got a lot of experience, it's pretty impressive." She continued. Chopper turned bright red.

"Oh don't be stupid, you bastard, I'm no good at all!" He said as he tried to cover he face with his hooves. Haruhi laughed, but before she could utter another word she was being whisked away again by the two troublesome twins.

"Hey you guys!~" She yelled as she was pulled off the floor.

"Let's play, lets... play!" The twins sang happily, as they left the confused little reindeer alone in the room.

Meanwhile, while Tamaki and Nami's families were spending time with one another, Renge and her children were over with Kaku and Califa.

The girls knocked on the door twice, and it swung open cordially as Califa and the other girls pulled the two into the fray.

"Rei!" Aoi said happily as she hugged her friend.

"So, we're in our first ordeal of love!" Renge exclaimed happily, and all the girls whooped along.

"Now, we've all heard the terrible things that have happened in the past when a woman misses the chance of a lifetime! And we won't make that mistake!" She said, standing on top of the coffee table. And the girls cheered

"We won't be blinded by the smoke! Denied of our true loves!" She said again.

"No!" They replied.

"So, I suggest we get started, because I don't think there's a soul among us who wants to miss this!" She says, laughing.

"Hey!" The girls look behind them to see Kaku standing in the hall with a look of displeasure and annoyance stretched across his face.

"Would you please keep it down?" He asked, quieter this time. The girls smiled.

"Yes daddy," the girls replied, as they watched him roll his eyes, and even allow a small corner of his mouth reach up into a smile.

But as he returned to his room, another figure slipped behind the corner, with a single white feather left on the floor.

"Hey, who was that?" Mei asked.

"Oh yeah. Tall, dark coat, curly hair, pigeon. Yeah, that's Lucci. He's our uncle or something," Momiko replied.

"Oh really? What's he like?" Renge asked with a devilish smile.

"It's hard to tell. He's really quiet, and serious. We haven't seen him talk to anyone," Vivi said. They all were silent, before they realized the smile on Renge's face was growing and they all burst out in laughter again.

"Uh oh!" Rei said.

"Watch out!" Mei added.

"She's up to her old tricks again!" Aoi giggles.

"Oh please, this is what I do. I can't help myself. When I see a guy in these situations I just can't pass it up! And since we've just begun the trials, he doesn't have any other choice! I'm his best bet," Renge said.

"Yeah, that's what she tells herself," Momiko whispers to Rei. The two laugh.

"Hey!" Renge exclaims.

"You'll see. He'll come around, I'm sure of it."

The rest of the girls watched in amusement as Renge grabbed a drink from the counter and sauntered off down the hallway. She could see the man sitting in his room, now wearing only an undershirt and a pair of black suspenders, exposing two tattoos on either of his upper arms.

_thud! thud! _Her heart went. She was used to approaching people. Hell, she said whatever she wanted, but for some reason, this man was... different.

Looking over at him, Renge could see a satin jacket lying on the arm of the couch beside him. Lucci sat there, with a small book in his hands. She took a deep breath before walking through the doorway.

Renge sauntered across the room, with purpose, to face him and placed the drink down on the glass table between them. She supposed, a little peace offering couldn't hurt... right?

"If I'm not mistaken, you're Lucci, the captain of the CP9 pirates? Well, you obviously don't seem too worried about any of this at all? Don't you understand what's going on? We're in a life or death situation of love! Sure you're dark and handsome, and mysterious. And you've got that bizarre pigeon on your shoulder. But you know, that indifference thing won't get you too far. These girls are smarter than you might think!" She ranted, as she looked him in the eye.

Sometimes Renge went away with herself, unable to prevent the words from spilling from her lips. And normally, her rants would be enough to reach in and yank the attention of any man, woman, or child.

But Lucci wasn't interested.

Now Lucci was a man who liked to keep to himself. Unless he was clawing someone's eyes out, he was always in his own head. Always alone, well, aside from his friend, Hatori, the pigeon.

Lucci closed his book for a moment and looked up at Renge with a blank sort of gaze.

"What do you want?" He asked simply.

"I'm just looking out for the good of all us girls. Someone here is destined to be with you, and I just want to make it a bit easier for the both of you," She replied.

"I'm not very interested in this competition," Lucci said, as he rose from the couch and walked away.

She wanted to say something but Renge just watched as he left without a word and as he disappeared from sight she frowned to herself thoughtfully.

_Who was that man? _She thought to herself.

And who could he possibly be a match for?


End file.
